Beauty and the Beast (Season 9 version)
= Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner (battybarney2014's version) = Edit Comments (4) Share Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner is the 39th episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends and Beauty and the Beast. It is a remake of the Barney & the Backyard Gang video Let's Be Healthy, the Season 1 episode Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!, the Season 4 episode Let's Eat and the Season 6 episode Snack Time!. Plot Edit Barney and his friends are so hungry for food and drinks. After Anna brings her lunch in the caboose she has an appetite. While Laura, Rachel, Whitney, Kami and Stacy make their own peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and pumpernickel bread for Barney, and Jackson, Nick, David, Lumiere, Cogsworth, The Beast, Belle, Chip, Mrs.Potts and Miguel make their macaroni and cheese for Baby Bop and bring their pickles for BJ for the potluck dinner. Educational Theme: Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner Cast Edit * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Mrs. Potts * Chip * Lumiere * Cogsworth * Belle * The Beast * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) Songs Edit # The Barney Theme Song # The Yum, Yum Song # The Breakfast Song # Have a Snack! # Snackin' on Healthy Food # The Lunch Song # Peanut Butter # Pumpernickel # Mac and Cheese # Sour Pickle Face # The Supper Song # Be Our Guest # I Love You Trivia Edit * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. * The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "Easy as ABC". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "All About Me". is used. * The BJ costume from "On the Road Again". is used. * The BJ voice from "Keep on Trucking'". is used. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * The Beauty and the Beast characters are from the 2017 film. * The 2017 version of Be Our Guest is used. Category:Beauty and the Beast